Robot Apocalypse
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Tobey is tired of Wordgirl not accepting him. So he decides to put up an evil plan that will finally leave wordgirl no choice but to accept him. Tobey goes beyond his robot limits due to his anger and builds 1500 foot giant super robots and sends them to cities all over the planet. Tobey gives wordgirl some time for a choice. Either accept him or set on the Robot Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**ROBOT APOCALYPSE- MY FIRST WORDGIRL FANFICTION!**

**YAY! I AM EXCITED FOR THIS STORY! IT IS MY FIRST WORDGIRL FANFICTION. I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ON ….ANYTHING!**

**READ AWAY!-**

Narrator: " Just another normal day in the city….."

IN TOBEYS LAIR: -

Narrator: "….but not so normal for Tobey. He's going through his word girl scrapbook or whatever. This is typical for Tobey though. So I guess its considered normal…..for him. ( The Narrator Chuckles)

Tobey: " Quiet you! I'm trying to sink deep my mind into the good times I had with Wordgirl."

Tobey sighed dreamily and dazed across the photos in his book.

The Narrator also sighe …but in a very different way than Tobey has sighed. I think you know what I mean.

Tobey gently rocked back and forth in his old wooden blue rocking chair.

He flipped a page in his scrapbook.

( I'm not sure if it's a scrapbook or a photo book though.)

Tobey kept smiling at the photos in his book.

Tobey: " Remember the time we went out for Ice cream?"

Narrator: "Yes, she was so wrapped up with hanging out with you that she completely forgot about your missing remote control in which you didn't really lose. You just wanted to spend time with Wordgirl in search for the remote.

Tobey: " Yes, that plan was pure genuis The best plot I have ever committed!"

Tobey chuckled as he flipped through another page.

Tobey: " Remember the time we looked at our favorite painting in the museum?"

The Narrator was about to say something but Tobey continued his blabbing.

Tobey: " And also do you recall the time we went together out in the park eating ice cream and riding on the swings?"

A slight pause.

Tobey: " Also, do you remember the time when I was reading together with Wordgirl with this giant book in the library."

That's when the Narrator spoke up.

Narrator: " Also, do you remember the time when Wordgirl found out about your spending time with you scheme and foiled your plan from destroying that Wordgirl Clubhouse on that tree?"

Tobey's smile on his face disappeared.

Tobey: "Um, yes but…."

Narrator: "And do you recall the time about trying to be good but ended up losing to an egg slicer Violet made and Wordgirl defeated your robot in which you were attacking her with?"

Tobey spoke softly but angrily….

Tobey: " Stop it.."

Narrator: "Also, do you remember the times Wordgirl never accepting you and always throwing you into your moms punishment and…

Tobey was growing furious now..

Tobey: " Stop it right now"

But the Narrator was going to far for he continued speaking …

" Also Wordgirl beat you at that game of Crush and Pie, I don't remember the name, And also remember the time when Wordgirl took down your super bot…"

Tobey couldn't take it any longer. The words the narrator spoke were still echoing in his mind….giving Tobey to much stress.

His anger is about to tear Tobey apart and it did when he heard these last words from the narrator.

Narrator: " You'll never get her, just quit now and….."

Tobey: "YAAAAAAAHH!"

He jumped out of his seat and threw the scrapbook with fury in front of him but realizing too late that he accidentally threw it into the fueling fireplace.

Once Tobey realized that his anger got the best of him, it was too late. His most treasure-able book in which inside was the person he most admired …..burning in the flames.

Tobey walked towards the fireplace and stared at the burning book…his eyes bursting into tears and his mouth wide open. His hands upon his head._ "What I have done?"_

Narrator Thoughts: "_Oops. This doesn't look too good. Maybe I shouldn't have gone so far and just kept quiet."_

Tobey had tears running down his cheeks. His word girl scrapbook….his FAVORITE book….._gone._

Tobey bit his lip and had on a angry face so angry….his looks could kill. Tobey pulled his hair and his mind suddenly started flashing back to the memories in which at first having good times with Wordgirl but then leaving him, foiling his plans to get her, and making him sad just standing there. No, this is more than what Tobey can take.

Tobey: " I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Tobey is tired of this. Tired of word girl ALWAYS foiling his plans of trying to win her heart. He has enough of this nonsense and it was time to put an end to this and start being serious and going beyond his limits.

Narrator: " Look, Tobey. I'm sorry for…."

Tobey: "SHUT UP!"

The Narrator gasped for Tobey never used those words before against anyone.

Tobey: " I AM SICK OF WORDGIRL NOT ACCEPTING ME! ANS NOW SHE'S GOING TO PAY!"

Narrator: "Uh oh."

Tobeys fury suddenly grew to more fierce and evilness as he spoke these next words….

Tobey: "I have an evil plan that will finally leave word girl no choice but to accept me…

The Narrator spoke nervously…

Narrator: " A-And if she doesn't?"

Tobey spoke in a way that even word girl would shiver with fear.

Tobey: " If she doesn't….

A slight pause.

Tobey: "Is she doesn't, then…..millions….will….DIE!"

And with that last evil remark. He laughed wickedly before going out of his room and shutting the door super hard.

Narrator: "Yikes. Heh, well looks like I really upset Tobey this time. This does not look good at all."


	2. Chapter 2 Stealing the Boat

**Robot apocalypse- **

**A word girl fan fiction created by the one and only one …disastermovieguy!**

**Second chapter is here!**

**Happy reading everyone…**

Tobey ran down to the dock. He has his remote with him as usual. Once he reached the docks, he went out to the boardwalk that went more than 200 feet into the open waters. By the end of the boardwalk was a decent looking fishing boat. Tobey saw it and ran towards it.

Took him about 2 minutes to reach to it, he got distracted by a hotdog stand. They had a discount.

Tobey jumped onto the boat and the first thing that greeted him was a fat bearded guy with a fishing hat and a fishing pole in his hands with a mean look on his face. However Tobey knew what to do.

Tobey: "Ahem…"

Fishing Guy: "What do you want feline?"

Tobey was shocked by what he just called him.

Tobey: "Um, excuse me sir but I am not a feline. I am a young human…um…boy!"

The fishing guy squinted at him giving Tobey an uneasy feeling.

Tobey cleared his throat.

Tobey: "Ok, by um. Any chance would you let me borrow your boat?"

Fishing Guy: "WHAT!? And take my baby away from me?!"

Tobey was shocked again by his way of …talking about his boat.

Tobey: "Um well. It'll only be for a short time."

( Actually Tobey is lying. He is trying to steal the boat by force with his robots but he decided to try nice asking first and if that didn't work then maybe he'll just have to just go to plan B.)

Fishing Guy: "Sorry but you can't old snagger."

Tobey grew angry.

Tobey: "What! But why NOT!"

He was ready to press the button on his remote for he isn't tolerating any "no's" today. He is on a mission. Nothing is going to stop him today. Noooo way!

All of a sudden, the mean look on the fishing guy disappeared and suddenly he started to speak with passion and kindness.

Fishing Guy: "Because he is my baby…"

Tobey: "Huh?"

Fishing Guy: "We have been through a lot together here kiddo. She is beautiful. She is nice and big. She is white and most importantly, we have been through a lot together.

Tobey: "You need a wife."

Fishing Guy: "She is not just white. She is blue and red and also with a hint of orange. Their striped along the white paint. Beautiful design. Reminds of me something. Something also with those colors, Ah, yes. My first rainbow sightseeing."

Tobey: "Or maybe you need special medical treatment first."

Fishing Guy: She is a beauty no? Just look at her young lad! The sound of her engine every time I turn her on, she turns me on. And every time I turn her off, she turns me off and my day goes on and off all day long."

Tobey: "Just give me the boat and that didn't even make any sense!"

Fishing Guy: "Its not just the sounds, son. Its also the movements as well. Just listen when she is softly riding against the softly against the blue waters and the movement you along with it is soo relaxing."

Tobey: "Would you just give me the dang boat already or I'll have to force you! And water isn't blue, its clear."

Fishing Guy: "We have been through a lot together like I said and we been riding with each other like peas in a pod and we even ate together and we went near other docks in other cities. W even kissed together."

Tobey: "WOULD YOU JUST GIMME THE STUP-..* wait, did you say kiss together?"

Fising Guy: "You bet ya you little scowl feline you. Yes the special time we shared..eating hamburgers. I bought a burger with extra cheese just for me and I also bought a hamburger for my boat for her to eat."

Tobey: "Oh, that's so nice of you!"

Fishing Guy: "I know right!"

( Tobey is acting all fake happily, sarcastically sort of.)

Tobey: "Except I have OONEE little, ITTE BITTEY, question!"

Fishing Guy: "What is it?"

Tobey: "HOW DO YOU THE HECK EXPECT A BOAT TO EAT A HAMBURGER!?"

Fishing Guy: "I don't. That's why I kept it on the my wooden treasure chest as a memory of mine."

Tobey: "Oh, and how long have you been keeping it there?"

Fishing Guy: "Three years."

Tobeys jaw dropped in both surprise-ment and disgust.

Fishing Guy: "I know right! It was THAT long ago! But it doesn't feel like it…let me tell you the time when I caught a catfish with this thing…."

Tobey: "Your wasting my time."

Fishing Guy: "No I am not! I am filling you mind with my awesome story telling. Now, I used a double knot steel like fishing pole along with my soda drink. I used special worm sugar soda drink to lure in the bait. The bait is…what else? The catfish! Now, I was waiting these in the little lady boat and everything was quiet in that brown mucky river and all of a sudden, something was pulling along my fishing line and I must of thought that I have finally captured my cat fish I dreamed of! Yes! I am gonna do it. That is until those hopes were crushed by a bitten old shoe."

Tobey: "I was actually enjoying the story until the shoe part came…"

Fishing Guy: "Well these things happen no? Anyway, would you like to hear the story of how I got leech on my forehead? Well, It all started with that one 24 year old guy down at the old brownish house…."

Tobey raged….

Tobey: "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOUR WASTING MY TIME! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY OF YOUR STUPID STORIES! AND NOW I SHALL TAKE YOUR BOAT!"

Tobey released a mini robot stored in his pocket. He settled it on the ground in front of him…well not the earth ground. The boardwalk, that's what I mean.

Tobey had his remote ready.

Fishing Guy: "Ha ha. Your going to threaten me with that?"

Tobey pressed the button on his remote and the small robot quickly turned itself into one of those usual HUGE robots in which he used to destroy buildings.

Tobey laughed wickedly.

The fishing guy just stood there with awe as he saw the biggest robot he had ever seen in his entire life right before him.

Fishing Guy: "Okay okay! I'll give you the boat! Just don't hurt me!"

He ran out of the boat and stood in front of it in the boardwalk and eyed back.

Tobey: "Thank you very much, kind sir."

And with that, she started to go to the control room area in order to drive the boat.

The robot however stood in the boardwalk for it is to heavy to go on the small fishing boat. The boat would sink with so much tons of weight. Literally!

Narrator: "You can drive a boat?"

Tobey: "Um, yes! Its not that hard! Now be quiet!"

And with that, Tobey began the boat and started driving away …in crazy figure eights out of control way.

Fishing Guy: "Rats! The anger always beats the kindness. Oh, well."

He looked up at the robot staring out into the waters.

He started to walk away very sneaky and quiet and once he knew he was out of sight or far away, he ran off.

Got lucky I guess, no?

\

…..0.…0.…0.…..0.….0.…0.…..0.….

**Chapter 2 is done! Yes I know. Its not very long but I wanted to cut if off here…just to make it ..a mystery on what Tobey is gonna do and where. And plenty of thanks for reviews! **

**I really appreacieate it…sorry, Can't spell. : )**


	3. Chapter 3 Accidentally Activated

**Robot apocalypse -chapter 3-**

**Well, here I am with the updated chapter of this word girl and tobey story. I love the pairing of word girl and tobey together, and I don't like romance movies and its kinda strange that I enjoy reading romance stories..lol! **

**Anyway, keep on reading because the fun never ends! : )**

Riding along in the waters.

And that's exactly what Tobey was doing in this dire situation. Although he wasn't very good at it since he was steering not so properly.

Tobey: "Argh!"

But Tobey felt determined and angry as well. He focused super hard into driving the small fishing boat. He took a whiff and realized that the boat smelled like fish. Yuck. Tobey hated that smell. And it was really distracting as well but Tobey tried with all his might to just focus on what he is going to do. Because as fast as he can get to it, the faster that he probably can get with Wordgirl.

And believe it or not, he got the hang of it. He really did. I guess he must REALLY be determined to learn fast no? Tobey was suddenly in more control now but there was still something that really is ticking him off.

The fact that the boat smelled like a hundred different species of fish. He could have sworn he smelled tuna fish in the mixing and even THAT smelled unpleasant.

Tobey wondered how that guy can even stand the smell, since he has been with this boat his entire life. Strange how much he loves his boat, treating it as if it is his sister or something.

Anyway, Tobey had to get rid of that smell and so he quickly took out another mini robot from his other pocket. He threw it 4 feet away from him and quickly looked back to the open waters.

He spoke.

Tobey: "Robot! Ignite!"

The mini robots eyes started blinking red and it came to life.\

Tobey: " Spray the boat!"

Then, out of the robots stomach came out a smaller can sprayer. The robot got hold of it and started to spray out wacky sticky string everywhere that got stuck on the floor and to the sides of the boat and on some old rope.

Tobey thought that would take care of the problem of the fish air.

After a few seconds , he took a whiff and to gag once more.

Tobey: "What? Why hasn't the smell go away"

( By the way, Tobey is in this room and the door is open that lead outside. And the robot is outside.)

Tobey turned around and saw what the mini robot was doing. He slapped him forehead.

Tobey raged.

Tobey: "Noo! Not that wacky string bottle, the Febreeze Sprayer thingie!"

The robot put the wacky string bottle away and took out the Febreeze ( think that's how you spell it. ) and started spraying it all over.

Tobey took another whiff and the fishy smell seemed gone. He smelled the fresh scent of the Febreeze.

….0.….0.….0.….0.…..0.…

Tobey saw an island. But that's not the island in which Tobey was going to. It was entirely too small for is awesome deadly robot plan.

( In fact, that's the island where Wordgirl's secret hideout is! Oh, no. Lets hope Tobey doesn't see her hideout )

Tobey saw the passing island carefully. He was able to see it at his side cause of super large windows. He narrowed his eyes at it. For he never saw that island there before. He could have sworn he saw something yellow and red within the trees but couldn't make out what it was.

Once he passed the island, he went on with his plan. He's almost there he thought.

….0.…..0.…0.…0.…0.….

Meanwhile, back at the pier, the robot was still standing there. It had nothing to do. Then, it got activated to destroy. Oh, no. I think Tobey accidentally pressed the destroy button on his remote, since he has it in his back pocket.

The robot started to walk towards the city again, not walking but stomping! The robots hands in the air , ready to wreck the buildings he first came in contact with.

The robot came into this street and it was a one way street and a wave of cars were coming. The robot stopped and saw the cars in sight. The people in the cars suddenly terrified seeing a huge 70 foot robot in the next block.

The first car is a taxi and then it stopped because it didn't want to get into the robots way but unfortunately, the car behind it didn't have time to stop because the taxi stopped so suddenly and bumped super hard on the taxi following by another car crash and then , a truck who wasn't prepared for the sudden car stop, rode on top of the car in front of it, totally crushing it! During the crushing process, the truck stopped.

But that was only on the left lane of the road. There was other cars still driving along the right lane of the road. They continued driving and hoping to go pass the robot or something.

But the Robot stopped. He didn't move at all when he reached the street. The upcoming white shiny car with black wheels , the guy driving sighed in relief thinking the robot was shut down or something. But not a moment to soon, the robot picked the car up with its huge metal hand and threw it out to the sea.

The robot back to stomping, crushed the following next car with its giant metal foot, but luckily, the guy stopped his car and went out before he got crushed along with the car with it. The robot rampaged…..

When the robot started to go to the street forward where he faced in the first place, its arms out and swinging at a 50 foot old building , totally destroying it with people inside screaming in panic as the robot swung his robots repeatedly at the roof, also digging his metal hands deeper, causing more damage and the roof to cave in inside.

…..0.…0.…0.…0.…..0.…..0.…..

Meanwhile, lets pay a visit to a certain house that has Wordgirl A,K.A Becky written all over it!

It was the house of Becky of course, she is secretly Wordgirl of course. And her pet monkey name Bob who is secretly Captain Huggy Face, they work together in order to fight crime and defeat it. Like Tobey. He is only one of the villains, there's much more in fact but I am not going to list them.

So, lets look inside the home now, shall we?

There we are inside , and see that Becky is arguing with TJ, Becky's younger brother. And what could possibly be troubling these two together you ask? Well, it is because their fighting over of who gets to watch TV.

Also involving that their fighting over the remote. Not to hard to imagine I guess, am I right?

Becky is pulling the remote from one direction and TJ also pulling the remote from the opposite direction, both basically trying to win the tug-of-war with the remote.

Becky: "Its my TV turn today!"

TJ: "No it isn't! Its my turn!"

They continued to struggle and Bob is watching the whole scene on the couch eating popcorn as he is watching TV himself.

Yes, the TV is on and that's because Becky turned it on first and so she was about to change the channel but got greeted by TJ who protested it was his turn. Believe it or not, when Becky turned on the TV/ There was this program about bananas and monkeys running, ha! Who knew?

So, up to now, Bob is ignoring the fight between Becky and TJ, and focusing on the Television and the show he adores. Which surprisingly , he is doing well at.

Becky: "Let go of the remote!"

TJ: "No, YOU let go of the remote! Its MY TURN BECKY!"

Becky was about to let TJ really have it until she heard something with her super hearing. And that didn't sound music to her ears at all.

Becky whispered to herself.

Becky: "Uh-oh."

She got unfocused for a moment, long enough for TJ to win the tug of war.

TJ: "Ha! Beat that Becky!"

He said while holding the remote up high as a sign or great victory.

TJ smirked. Becky rolled her eyes.

Becky: "Okay, you can watch TV, TJ. I just remembered that I have to do a project on …..grass."

TJ looked thrilled.

TJ: "OK, then. Happy fun studying grass, Becky! Ha ha."

Becky shot out a dirty look and signaled Bob to come out with her telling him that there's trouble in the city.

Bob however didn't want to leave because he is having so much fun watching Bananas and Monkeys. Becky told him more sternly that we had work to do.

Then, TJ suddenly changed the channel and Bob squeaked angrily.

Luckily, Becky grabbed Bob towards outside before Bob would start attacking on TJ.

Once Becky was outside, she looked around to see if anyone was in sight. Nope, no one at all.

Becky: "WORD UP!"

She transformed to Wordgirl and started to fly towards the scene.

**Okay, I finally wrapped up this chapter, got it done in 2 days. I had a hard time thinking what to write out but it hit me while I was writing halfway cause I got stuck halfway through.**

**So, yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4 Robot Fight and The Island!

**Robot apocalypse -**

**Chapter 4- **

**Updated chapter is here! Read away!**

It didn't take long. Not long at all.

Lets say it only took about a second, perhaps just a bit more but it didn't take long.

Wordgirl arrived at the scene just like that. She groaned to find a huge robot causing massive mayhem again. This of course could only be the work of Tobey Mcallister the 3rd! Who else can operate such big robots like this?

Anyway, there is no time for fiddling right now. Wordgirl watched it cause big damage to a building that she never seen ANY of the robots do before, which is kind of a surprise for Wordgirl.

The 70 foot robot was constantly banging its robot hands as punch mode and brought the hands together to smash down the roof. Kind of like when a mad ape has both of his clutched hands up in the air and bangs then down to the ground, giving a soft shock, except this is a robot and its hands were metal and it gave a MUCH bigger shock.

In fact, the robot continued to do this even though he already smashed down the roof, causing it to collaspe down to the next floor below that and then with another arm bang down, that caused two floors to cave down and …well lets just say that the robot will keep doing this until the entire building inside is just a wreck and eventually , it will all fall down, giving a way to final collaspe.

Wordgirl could hear screams and shouts of pain and help coming within inside the building. Wordgirl had to stop the robot, and fast!

Wordgirl looked around. She noticed that they were near the open sea. She then had an idea.

Wordgirl: "Huggy! Activate Plan Number 447!"

Huggy squeaked and Wordgirl threw huggy straight to the robots eyes in a heartbeat.

Huggy landed in the red eyes and the robot stopped its course of destruction. The robot started to stumble and waving its arms like crazy due to the fact that it couldn't see.

The robot accidentally bumped into another taller building, causing lots of bricks to fall and windows to shatter.

Wordgirl: "Perfect."

Wordgirl flew straight to the middle of the robot and gave one MASSIVE punch, sending the robot flying to the sea and _splash!_

The robot sank and fizzled and died.

Wordgirl crossed her arms and gave a victorious smirk.

Wordgirl: "Well, that takes care of that!"

She then realized that she also sended Huggy into the water as well! Oh, no! Poor Huggy!

Wordgirl flew straight to where the robot splashed into, and saw Huggy floating on the water squeaking angrily to Wordgirl.

Wordgirl picked him up in less then a second. And placed him on her back.

Wordgirl: "Oops, sorry about that Huggy. I guess I forgot to snatch you before I punched the robot into the sea."

Huggy rolled his eyes.

Wordgirl: "Well, we did get rid of the robot, didn't we?"

Huggy nodded.

Wordgirl flew back to the scene where the robot was destroying. Only to see a huge mess and 50 foot building nearly obliterated. The street was cracked all over and a few cars stepped on and the streetlights down and not to mention some dust smoke and fire.

Wordgirl: "I wonder where Tobey is. I don't see him anywhere!"

She looked around but did not see any blond boy in sight.

Huggy squeaked.

Wordgirl: "Hidden inside a building? Hmmm, well that would take forever to find him then since theirs so many towers and buildings here Huggy!"

Wordgirl couldn't believe it. For the first time, she could not find Tobey. Its like Tobey is hiding so he would not get caught.

She scoffed angrily at Tobey's cleverness.

Wordgirl: "Great! Well, we have to get back home, looks like we have to let this one go….for now."

Huggy squeaked in agreement.

…..0.…0.….0.….0.…0.…

After that attack, lets switch scenes to Tobey! Shall we?

Its been about 7 minutes but Tobey finally reached land. Tobey actually knew that their was another bigger island out here somewhere. He had his robots give him a satellite image, don't ask how he did that under short notice but he somehow did it anyway.

When Tobey saw the huge island and he could even see more land just further up ahead, and that land much up ahead was no island. Its more land which expanded miles, miles, and many more miles.

Tobey: "Perfect."

When the boat reached the island, Tobey stepped up and so did his mini robot.

His eyes first met with huge tall trees just 40 feet away from him, he is standing on sand because he is at the beach in this island.

Tobey got out his remote and pressed a button and the mini robot suddenly grew into a 90 foot shiny armor of metal! A bigger robot!

Tobey: "Robot! Go to center of island and pull away all trees and eliminate them instantly!"

The robot did so, it carried Tobey in its hand and started walking among the trees. It stood out more higher than of the trees at all.

Once Tobey knew they reached towards the middle of the island. He signaled for the robot to stop even though the robot already stopped 3 seconds ago.

The robot gently put down Tobey on the grass. Tobey realized that they were in the middle of a meadow? He inspected it and saw that this meadow wasn't big enough so he commanded his robot to destroy the surrounding trees and Tobey didn't really care if he is hurting nature because for one..Tobey is determined with something else and also still angry …with the narrator.

Tobey smiled when he saw the robot pulling out the trees and throwing them to the sea, it wouldn't be long until he knew he had a big enough wide open space here in this unsuspecting island. Perfect place for his plan. If only you KNEW his plan.

The robot ripped off a tree from the ground and threw it far and high ( but not too high. )

Oh, that gives me an idea! Your probably wondering what is Tobey's plan. Well, there's actually more to the plan y'know other than building 1,500 robots and sending them to cities all over the planet. Your probably wondering…What is Tobey doing out here in this island? How will he keep secret about his robots so he doesn't accidentally invite Wordgirl? How long will it take him to build 7 or perhaps less of this super bots? What will he install in them? And just how will he send them to cites miles away?

You'll find all that out in the next chapter! Enjoy! : )

**That's the end of this Chapter! This is Disaster Movie Guy signing out! But until then,, enjoy!**


End file.
